Simbiosis
by LauriS
Summary: Cuando es el último día en Hogwarts Harry por fin comprende quién es la chica que siempre quiso. Un baile, una palabra y muchos sentimientos. One shot HHr


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de estos **cinco** libros pertenecen a una autora llamada JK Rowling; admiradora de Jane Austen (permítanme una risita aquí) cómo yo los amo y creo en el amor utilizó sus personajes. Claro, también son de la Warner que nos regalará una maravillosa película en noviembre.

-------------------------------------

Para** Dave**. Para todos los** Delusional** que creemos en el amor verdadero. Para aquellos que les gusta lo **correcto** por sobre lo facil. Para aquellos que son shipper **H/Hr** de corazón, pase lo que pase; para ustedes mis compañeros de **ideal**; esta sencilla historia.

-------------------------------------

_...Eras si, pero ahora suenas un poco a mi._

_Era si, pero ahora vengo un poco de ti..._

Asunción de ti Mario Benedetti

**Simbiosis**

Las manos le sudaban. Intentando no arrugar la túnica azul marino que había adquirido días atrás optó por refregárselas en el cabello que definitivamente y a pesar de intentarlo con parsimonia una y otra vez desistía de aplacarse en la coronilla.

La música ascendía armónicamente en forma de espiral por la escalera, adentrándose en la Sala Común; haciendo que el estado de nervios se intensificara aún más. Faltaban escasos quince minutos para que el baile de fin de curso comenzara. Faltaban sólo quince minutos para que su siete años de estadía en Hogwarts pasaran a ser tan sólo un buen recuerdo.

Se acercó al espejo algo mohoso que decoraba una de las paredes de la sala de Gryffindor observando su aspecto.

Juraría que era el mismo muchacho que a los once años había pisado ese lugar completamente asustado y a su vez maravillado. Todo era _-casi-_ igual. La cicatriz seguía decorando su frente y las gafas enmarcaban sus cristalinos ojos verdes. Su cabello había mejorado un poco su total rebeldía ya que esa era una ocasión especial. Lucía esbelto aunque un poco más formado comparándose con el flacucho niño al que le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador.

Pero seguía siendo Harry.

Como a él le gustaba; sin cicatrices, sin asesinos, sin imposibles. Tan sólo Harry; como pocas personas lograban verlo y sabían que adoraba dibujar garabatos en los cristales empañados, mordisquear las puntas de las plumas cuando una tarea no le salía y acariciar a Crookhanks detrás de las orejas mientras se sentaba en su butaca preferida.

Sintió que le palmeaban la espalda y volteó encontrándose con Ron envuelto en una preciosa túnica roja.

-Está mejor que la de cuarto ¿no?- sonrió el pelirrojo; aunque sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecer. Harry supuso que estaría casi tan nervioso como él, que comenzaba a sentir el estrangulamiento del pecho debido a la increíble revolución de latidos.

Oyó a Ron cargar sus pulmones de aire exageradamente y luego resoplar ruidosamente; exhalando.

-Voy a bajar- dijo el colorado- Luna me espera un rato antes porque quería conversar sobre un artículo de _"El Quisquilloso"._

Vio a Seamus pasear fornidamente por su lado colocándose un poco de colonia dulzona y varonil. A Hermione seguramente le gustaría; pensó. Y la molesta punzada nuevamente azotó a su estómago.

Por supuesto que le hubiese encantado ir con Hermione; pero Seamus se había adelantado y a decir verdad Lavander Brown no era tan mala pareja; incluso bailaba bien, aunque él no pensaba danzar con ella; principalmente porque no sabía hacerlo, y en segundo lugar porque estaría ocupado viendo como Hermione se divertía con Seamus.

No sabía cual había sido el momento preciso que comenzó a sentir eso hacia su mejor amiga. Quizás en cuarto cuando la vio aparecer a su lado del brazo de Viktor Krum y no supo que decir; o mejor dicho la agradable sorpresa no le permitió emitir sonido. Quizás en quinto cuando la vio caer al piso por culpa del hechizo de Doholov y sintió una desesperación tan grande que pensó -cuando pudo hacerlo- que si ella le faltaba nada sería igual; que estaría más solo que nunca. O quizás desde siempre; aunque se fue enterando de a poco; con cada roce, con cada mirada, con cada sensación nueva que lo golpeaba cuando ella estaba cerca.

La cuestión era que el último día que estaría junto a ella sería ese. No quería ser extremista, pero considerando que las costumbres Muggles de los padres de Hermione impedían bastante el contacto con la zona mágica y sumándole un poco de autoexigencia que ella tomaría en cuanto a los estudios superiores; tendría poco tiempo para verla. Ya no más todos los días, ya no más cuando no hacía nada, se aburría o simplemente por estar; y eso lo angustiaba a sobremanera. Ya no tendría _"excusas"_ para estar a su lado todo el bendito día.

-Y encima va al baile con Seamus- susurró con ironía una voz en su cabeza. Él negó con la cabeza intentando no escuchar ese tipo de comentarios.

Harry descubrió de pronto que estaba solo en la Sala Común y concluyó que ya todos había bajado para disfrutar de la fiesta; así que aligeró un poco el paso intentando no parecer demasiado impaciente.

En el remarco de la puerta pudo ver a Lavander Brawn; con un vestido sencillo color rosado y unas diminutas perlas decorando sus orejas. Harry pensó que se vería bien si no se hubiese excedido tanto con el maquillaje corriendo el riesgo de parecer una puerta. A su lado Padma y Pavarti parloteaban sin cesar mientras gesticulaban aparatosamente con las manos y miraban de reojo a Draco Malfoy quien tenía una túnica preciosa; aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Hola Lavander- saludó Harry con la mano, y una sonrisa que le salió como mueca; mientras movía ágilmente la cabeza con la esperanza de hallar un cabello castaño y alborotado. La muchacha se afirmó de su brazo con una sonrisa inmensa a lo que Harry abrió los ojos como platos por la inesperada reacción de su pareja de baile. Tratando de no parecer descortés desatornilló el brazo de Lavander del suyo delicadamente y se adentró en el Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo; creyendo por un momento que la chica no lo vería, pero cuando volteó seguía detrás de él, por lo que intentó obviar esa situación.

Un poco a su derecha Dumbledore conversaba sonriente con la profesora McGonnagall y cuando vio a Harry lo saludó con un gesto; él lo devolvió mientras caminaba de espaldas.

Chocó con algo.

No hacía falta voltear; el inconfundible y particular aroma de Hermione le anunciaron que la había encontrado.

Cerró los ojos antes de girar para observarla y tragó el nudo gigantesco que apretaba su garganta, mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños en un intento de calmar el suave temblor de sus manos.

-¡Hola Harry!- exclamó. Y como si se tratase de un deja vú tampoco supo que decir en este baile. Lucía realmente preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido púrpura hasta los pies decorado con diminutos brillos plateados en zonas estratégicas. A pesar de que era sobrio realmente estaba elegante y parecía perfecto para ella. Las mangas eran hasta los codos con un suave vuelo en la costura que hacía que la seda roce contra la piel en un movimiento sensual. Tenía el cabello amarrado en un simple rodete de forma casual que dejaba que alguno mechones de bucles cayeran hasta los hombros. Dos diminutos diamantes -o eso le parecieron a Harry; no era un experto en joyas- acompañaban el atuendo; y a pesar de que no estaba completamente de espaldas a él pudo notar un escote en la espalda que dejaba entrever su piel.

-Hola- respondió con la voz particularmente ronca luego de unos minutos. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una vez que, tomándolo por el brazo lo apartó a un lado para que Seamus no escuchara.

-No tanto como tu- dijo Harry; avergonzándose al instante por su respuesta- luces muy bien hoy.

Del rostro de Hermione desapareció todo gesto de preocupación; dándole paso a una sonrisa que dejó escapar una pequeña risotada, mientras apuntaba la vista hacia sus zapatos y su mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rosadas.

-Gracias- agradeció- tu también por cierto.

-¿Bailas?- interrumpió Seamus estirando una mano hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Ella observó perpleja la mano durantes unos segundos y dirigió su mirada castaña hacia Harry. El ojiverde miró a Seamus de reojo. Realmente estaba apuesto y parecía feliz con ella, así que decidió aparentar que no le importaba y fingió una sonrisa despreocupada asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de decirle a ella que vaya a bailar, que no se preocupe por él.

A pesar de mostrarse por unos momentos dubitativa finalmente emprendió marcha hacia la pista de baile; y Harry comenzó a sentir un irremediable vacío en el pecho, así que comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Lavander. No hizo falta jugar al detective pues la vio bailando con Colin Cravey en el medio de la pista mientras le sonreía de manera provocativa.

Se apoyó contra la pared; levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. No quería pensar y era lo que hacía. No quería verla y era lo que hacía. No quería que le gustara de esa manera y ...era lo que sucedía. Por suerte la voz ensoñadora de Luna Lovegood que parecía discutir con Ron lo despabiló un poco, generando interés en la conversación.

-Hola Harry- dijo ella muy sonriente; llevaba los pendientes de rabanito y un collar de corchos negros contrastaban con su vestido íntegramente blanco- ¿Puedes explicarle a Ronald que las Doxys son fieles para toda la vida ya que encuentran en su pareja una perfecta simbiosis?

Harry miró a Ron quien estaba perfectamente cruzado de brazos demostrando que no pensaba cambiar de opinión. A decir verdad el ojiverde no tenía una mínima noción de lo que estaba hablando Luna, así que intentando disolver el mal clima que envolvía a sus amigos se dispuso a interesarse en el tema.

-¿Qué es simbiosis?- preguntó con un toque de curiosidad. Luna sonrió por la incógnita y se dispuso a explicarle mientras los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

-Cuando dos seres, animales o personas se benefician unos a otros; se complementan, eso es simbiosis. En esta caso, según me ha contado mi padre; las Doxys buscan al macho ya que ellos se alimentan de sus propios excrementos que ensucian los refugios.

Harry trató de no vomitar; ya que de sólo pensar en Crabble comiendo el excremento de Draco las tripas comenzaron a revolverse. Ron bufó de descontento y abrió la boca para retrucar; pero sin darle tiempo a nada, Luna se colgó de su cuello y lo besó sin reparo alguno.

Harry comprendió que estaba completamente de más allí, así que comenzó a dirigirse hacia las sillas que rodeaban el inmenso banquete, con intención de probar un bocadillo; pero Hermione había terminado de bailar con Seamus y se acercó hacia él.

-Se ven muy bien juntos ¿no es así?-le dijo, mientras movía delicadamente la cabeza señalando a Ron y Luna. Harry asintió, maravillado por el increíble tono que adquiría la piel de Hermione debajo de los haces de luz que iluminaban la fiesta.

-Tu con Seamus también- comentó Harry al pasar, fingiendo desinterés aunque fijándose en cada gesto que hacía ella.

-Oh..bueno...-repuso Hermione- no es mi tipo de hombre, pero sabe bailar y es simpático, como pareja de baile está bien.

Las tripas de Harry se volvieron a revolver; y ya nada tenían que ver Crabble y Draco. ¿Qué significaba ese _"no es mi tipo de hombre"_? ;¿acaso Seamus no le gustaba, ¿cómo pareja de baile estaba bien, ¿y él qué, ¿era una horrible pareja de baile?. Harry decidió profundizar en asunto sin que resulte forzado, esa era una buena oportunidad.

-No puedo decir lo mismo - comenzó- Lavander parece olvidar que vino conmigo al baile y que hace apenas media hora atrás estaba prendida de mi como garrapata.

-¿Acaso Harry Potter está celoso de que su pareja baile con otro?- aventuró Hermione sonriendo ampliamente. Harry alzó una ceja acentuando su incredulidad.

-Ojalá me interesara Lavander; al menos no necesitaría un payaso para mis fiestas de cumpleaños... ¿era necesario tanto maquillaje?- bromeó Harry, sintiéndose ya más tranquilo; era inevitable que a pesar de que Hermione le interesaba mucho más que una amiga, compartir momentos y conversaciones con ella eran situaciones amenas.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y apareció un escenario flotando a unos dos metros de altura; seguramente la banda invitada comenzaría a dar su función, ya que los gritos eufóricos de algunas chicas empezaban a fastidiarlo. Harry no veía absolutamente nada en la oscuridad total aunque sentía el cálido aliento de Hermione chocarle en la mejilla. Estaba pegada a él, sus manos se rozaban debido a los empujones de las personas que intentaban pasar por donde ellos se encontraban; apegándolos aún más.

Se preguntó seriamente si el Sombrero Seleccionador había elegido bien su destino. En definitiva, frente a esa circunstancia tenía de todo menos valentía.

Deseaba agarrarla firmemente por los hombros y besarla en ese mismo instante. O quizás, soñando un poco menos, tomarla de la mano; pero estaba totalmente paralizado. Hermione era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, y paradójicamente, era eso lo que más le costaba; dar un gran paso con vista directa al puro abismo. Porque Hermione parecía no mostrar interés alguno en Harry, más que como amigo.

Si; unos cuantos besos en la mejilla, abrazos por demás y apoyo incondicional en todas las situaciones. A decir verdad era al único que trataba de esa manera. Pero no todos tenían durante dieciséis años un psicópata intentando matarlo; ni un rayo en la frente. Era por eso; tenía que ser por eso.

Harry respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones, y lentamente, en medio de la absoluta oscuridad, movió su mano despacio; intentando poder tener un contacto más firme con ella. Tan sólo eso le bastaba en la última noche.

Una luz potente se encendió haciendo flaquear su intento entonces llevó la mano al cabello tratando de disimular sus intenciones; aunque las orejas le hervían. Hermione pareció sospechar algo; pero justo cuando parecía dispuesta a hablar una angelical y lenta melodía comenzó a sonar.

Voltearon hacia el escenario observando a cuatro hombres de aspecto muggle tocando diferentes instrumentos.

- Visto y considerando que es nuestro último año; creo que Harry Potter me debe una pieza de baile- anunció Hermione divertida, aunque su nariz se frunció unos milímetros, rasgo característico de que estaba nerviosa. Harry sonrió aterrado.

-¿Estas bromeando? balbuceó él- sabes que soy el peor bailarían de la tierra

-Y tu sabes que yo siempre tengo razón- dijo Hermione riendo por el rostro pálido de su amigo. Harry pareció dudar un momento que parecieron horas.

-No acepto quejas- dijo finalmente estirando su mano para capturar la de ella en un movimiento suave.

Milagrosamente, Hermione marcaba el ritmo tan bien que Harry sintió por primera vez en su vida que estaba bailando. Luego de unos instantes la presión en el cuello debido al nerviosismo lo abandonó y se movió ligeramente al compás. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y las piernas de Harry, de pronto, comenzaron a flaquear. Creyó que no podría mantenerse en pie un segundo más, hasta que Hermione, pareciendo conocer esta situación; alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estas bailando realmente muy bien- susurró con una media sonrisa. Harry se sintió orgulloso.

-Es la simbiosis- respondió casi sin pensar.

Hermione alzó las cejas en un gesto de asombro y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse coloradas. Él se sintió estúpido; ¡Justo a la persona más inteligente iba a decirle eso!. Ya era tarde para reparar el error, pues ella parecía dispuesta a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?- preguntó- ¿acaso ahora lees _"El Quisquilloso"_?

-Me lo comentó Luna- dijo Harry secamente, tratando de que el tema finalizara allí. No quería terminar confesando que cuando la muchacha rubia comentó eso él lo relacionó perfectamente con ella. Con ella y él.

-¿Y por qué has dicho eso?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Habían dejado de bailar. Ella lo miraba inquisidoramente con los ojos resplandecientes y Harry desviaba la vista hacia un punto de poco interés situado en el hombro de ella.

Era el momento. Pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo. No tendría que arruinar su perfecta relación de amigos por sus sentimientos.

-Yo...-_sinceramente no podía decirlo _- ...me acordé de eso...- _no lo digas _- ...porque cuando Luna lo dijo...-_estás a punto de arruinarlo todo _-...pensé en ti.

_¡Idiota!_

-A mi no me gusta el excremento- sentenció Hermione; y Harry suspiró con una mezcla de alivo y frustración porque ella parecía no haber captado el mensaje.

-A mi tampoco- dijo él; ahora mirándola a lo ojos- a mi me gustas tu; Hermione.

La música seguía sonando aunque en ese momento parecía completamente lejana. Le zumbaban tanto los oídos que comenzaba a ver borroso y el rostro congelado de Hermione se distorsionaba. Ella no habló. Parecía súbitamente impresionada; con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos brillantes mientras las mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado que le sentaba realmente bien.

-Lo siento...- comenzó Harry, intentando reparar el error, como si de un hechizo se tratara.- No debí decir eso. Eres mi amiga y entiendo perfectamente que he arruinado nuestra relación con lo que acabo de decir; pero no podía ocultarlo más...

Las manos le temblaban tanto que las escondió moviéndolas hacia atrás; y sentía que si no se apoyaba contra algo caería de bruces al piso.

-...Sé que no debí decirlo- siguió- pero este es nuestro último día juntos y sentía que te estaba mintiendo si no sabías la verdad... Lo siento Hermione...

Ella comenzaba a desprender algunas lagrimas y Harry se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta, era un reverendo idiota. Ella no merecía llorar por su culpa, él no la merecía a ella.

-Lo siento Hermione- volvió a repetir, contrarrestando el impulso de dar dos pasos y secarle las lagrimas.

-Complemento- murmuró de pronto Hermione, con un hilo tan delgado de voz que Harry no supo si en verdad lo había dicho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

No recibió respuesta. Hermione había reducido esos dos pasos y se encontraba a dos palmos de su nariz. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco y dejó de latir por unos instantes para después bombear a una velocidad descomunal.

Y Harry no lo dudó más; necesitaba conocer a qué sabían los labios de Hermione.

Así que olvidándose de todo, chocó torpemente sus labios con los de ella; en un intento desesperado por retenerla a su lado. Y de pronto, se encontró abrazándola por la espalda firmemente y entreabriendo los labios para poder entrar en la boca de Hermione; quien también se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Harry mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de él, suavemente.

Paradójicamente los labios de ella sabían a él. Una perfecta simbiosis.

**THE END**

**-------------------------------------**

**Si me dejas un review me ayudarás a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Saludos grandes.**

**Laura**


End file.
